


Missing Piece

by BelladonnaVeilsin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Fake It Till You Make It, Helping out, M/M, Sex Curse, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, Very Intimate Favor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaVeilsin/pseuds/BelladonnaVeilsin
Summary: *Something* has happened to Zoro, and he suddenly has a void inside, a place that needs to be filled.  He tries to ignore it, but is eventually forced to admit he needs help.  Damned if it's easy to ask the love cook, though.-“So, does this emptiness come from one place?  Can you tell what you need to fill it?”God f*cking damn it, this was exactly what Zoro wanted to avoid.  He knew.  He even had a fixation on a specific solution.  But his pride wouldn’t let him admit that he wanted to be filled up with a dick, much less the dick of the pervert cook.  “Maybe.”
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 21
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, since this was supposed to be PWP, the beginning skims through the set up. Also vague since the original idea involved a tentacle monster with aphrodisiac mucus that I didn’t feel like writing. XD It will get more detailed to build to the finale, so probably considered more than just PWP.

It was like there was an emptiness inside him, a need that had to be fulfilled. Zoro thought he could endure it; after all, his indominable will was a point of pride for the swordsman.

The need had started after _that_ incident at the last port. He wasn’t even sure what happened. One minute he was talking with a guy at noon, then the sun was setting and he was alone in an alley on the verge of orgasm. Admittedly, there was a pretty clear conclusion to be drawn: roofies. But he knew his body, and he didn’t feel violated. Bewildered, Zoro finished himself off and headed back to the ship, telling himself that he could forget about the strange incident.

He couldn’t. The first week was the easiest to hide. It was a pang then, a slight tightness of the skin. It was simple enough to get himself off more often to lessen the need. Well, as simple as finding privacy on a ship full of rowdy pirates who were more like energetic children could be.

It was in the second week that things became difficult. He started getting aroused no matter how much he got off, and hiding it kept causing awkward situations. His crewmates were noticing that something was wrong since he kept away from everyone and lashed out at anyone who bothered him.

Eventually, Chopper took Zoro’s behavior and frequent red faces to be symptoms of some disease. “Um, Zoro?”

“What?!” Zoro asked, irritated as always to be interrupted in one of his extra “naps”.

The little reindeer flinched. “I just…you seem to be feeling unwell lately, and I was hoping I could help. Do you want to go below deck so I can examine you?”

Zoro bit back the reflexive response that he was fine (as well as pushing away the disturbing mental images that Chopper’s phrasing brought up) and forced himself to consider it. As much as it galled him to admit it, he wasn’t enduring this problem well, and it was showing no signs of stopping. And the doctor was the ideal person to talk to, not just because of medical knowledge, but also because he wouldn’t tell anyone about Zoro’s problem.

The thing that really tipped the scales was the swordsman admitting that this problem would handicap him in a fight. Not only would his reputation be in danger, but, most importantly, it could endanger his friends.

“Fine. Let’s talk. But…no examining.” The idea was just weird.

“Okay!” Chopper looked pleased that Zoro was cooperating.

As they walked to the door that would take them below deck, Usopp spotted them. “Chopper, I don’t think you can cure a bad attitude! Though I once-” It only took a sidelong glare and a hand moving to the hilt of his sword to send Usopp squawking to bother Luffy instead. The girls who were sunbathing paid the incident no mind.

They settled in the male’s bunkroom on the sofa, and Chopper said, “You wanted to talk but not be examined, so am I correct in thinking you already know what’s wrong?”

The reindeer’s clinical manner was reassuring. It helped as Zoro forced himself to explain the incident at the last port. He still couldn’t look Chopper in the eye as he described the issues he’d dealt with in the last two weeks.

“So, does this emptiness come from one place? Can you tell what you need to fill it?”

God fucking damn it, this was exactly what Zoro wanted to avoid. He knew. He even had a fixation on a specific solution. But his pride wouldn’t let him admit that he wanted to be filled up with a dick, much less the dick of the pervert cook. “Maybe.”

Chopper was unphased by his lack of cooperation. Zoro got the sense that the doctor was clever enough that he’d already figured it out. “Well, if manual stimulation isn’t fixing it, and you have a feeling of emptiness…you might need someone else to help fill you.”

Zoro was confident he’d never felt this embarrassed in his life. “…the thought had crossed my mind.”

“Lucky that you have friends who would be happy to help you.” Was Chopper really that naiive, or was he just trying to cheer Zoro up about the daunting task of propositioning a crewmate?

Sighing, Zoro gave Chopper the analysis his mind had already gone through of his options. “Luffy and Usopp are like little kids, and, no offense, but you aren’t really my type. And the shit cook isn’t an option because he hates my guts.”

“Well, we aren’t due to reach an island until the end of the week. And Sanji doesn’t really hate you, just like you don’t really hate him. I think I heard Nami say you ‘sublimate your feelings’ for each other.”

Nearly choking on his own spit, Zoro fought down the horrified protest he wanted to shout. He didn’t remember exactly what “sublimate” meant, but his brain just slapped “embarrassing shit” all over Nami’s words and it felt accurate.

“The witch needs to keep her opinions to herself.” It came out a growl as tension rose in Zoro. He was already losing control and getting aroused in Chopper’s presence; further emotional messes were unacceptable.

The reindeer stood and gave Zoro as small smile. “You need to take care of yourself, Zoro. Even if that means asking someone else to help take care of you. Sanji cares about you; I’m sure he’ll help.” And he left, making it sound as easy as getting Sanji to make soup for Zoro if he was sick. If only.

(-)

The shit swordsman was acting weird. He had been for weeks. Neither Sanji nor Zoro had picked a fight in that time, simply because Zoro wasn’t talking to him. Any insult would get a muttered reply before the moss head walked away. Sanji had actually made an effort not to say anything to the swordsman during dinner after the idiot walked out three nights in a row and didn’t come back. Stupid bastard or not, Sanji didn’t want him starving to death.

Stupid bastard or not, Sanji enjoyed his company more than he was willing to let on. The cook had been raised in an environment where affection was expressed through violence and insults. It took a while after leaving the Baratie to realize that he was still living by those rules, meaning animosity wasn’t his primary emotion concerning Zoro. In fact, he’d never enjoyed insulting and fighting someone as much as he did the swordsman, indicating that his exceptional feelings for the idiot were…very affectionate.

Sure, Sanji loved the ladies, but there was no denying the swordsman’s physical appeal. The sharp contrast between feminine charms and Zoro’s incredibly masculine allure should have caused more cognitive dissonance in his thoughts, but the marimo was just a natural exception. It had seemed strange at first, but it didn’t take long for the cook to get used to the idea.

Acting on it was another matter entirely. They were crewmates, stuck on the ocean together for long stretches of time. The crew couldn’t afford anything messing up the dynamics that let them live in (their own version of) harmony. Zoro hating and/or being disgusted by Sanji would ruin things. Not to mention that Sanji couldn’t risk being hurt like that.

Speaking of strange behavior, the swordsman had lingered after dinner when everyone else had left. Sanji just started on the dishes, not wanting to antagonize the other man by speaking. Zoro would either say something or leave in his own time.

“Hey.”

Well that was an eloquent opening line of dialogue. “Hey yourself. What’s up? Luffy didn’t steal all your food, so I doubt you’re still hungry.” Sanji cast a glance over at the swordsman, noting that he was bright red. That had actually been a normal occurrence of late, but the fact that Zoro seemed fascinated with the floorboards in the opposite direction of Sanji made it seem more significant.

There was a long pause when Zoro said nothing. Then, “I have a bit of a problem.”

He was tempted to turn and look at the man, because this announcement meant Zoro wanted a serious conversation, but since the window outside was apparently enthralling, Sanji thought washing dishes with his back to the marimo might be easier on him.

“Yeah, for a couple of weeks; we’ve noticed.”

The swordsman grumbled, and Sanji was going to say something snippy on reflex when Zoro continued, “And I need your help.”

Now the cook let the dishes rest in the sink to turn and give Zoro his full attention. “What kind of help do you need?”

Zoro rubbed a hand over his red face and groaned. When he ran the hand through his hair instead of replying, Sanji was concerned. Did Zoro need him to donate an organ or something? He couldn’t think of anything that would make the swordsman actually _nervous_ and keep him from manning up and saying what he needed to.

“Look, I’m going to tell you something, and you can’t repeat it to anyone. And if you laugh, I will gut you.” The deadly serious tone struck Sanji hard; this was clearly something deeply personal for that threat to be legitimate and not playful.

“I promise. Your secret is safe with me. And I won’t laugh.” Not when Zoro was clearly putting a whole lot of faith in Sanji.

“At the last port, something…happened. I’m still not sure what. But I was talking to a guy around noon and then suddenly I was alone in an alley as the sun was going down.” The swordsman’s body seemed completely tense, like he was lifting an incredible weight, because he shook a little as he said, “And as I became aware, I realized I was right about to cum. Alone.”

Sanji turned back to the sink, his face warm and worried that his expression would give away everything he had been keeping to himself. Never _ever_ would Sanji have thought that he’d have any conversation where Zoro talked about cumming.

The swordsman seemed to take the cook’s retreat as something else. “If you’re laughing at me, I swear-”

“I’m not laughing!” Sanji said, cutting off that angry voice that sounded close to breaking. “I wouldn’t laugh; that isn’t funny, Zoro. That’s horrible. Losing time without knowing what happened…knowing what happened probably had to do with…I’d never laugh at you, Zoro.” He was surprised that he’d used the swordsman’s name twice, but it was an instinctual way to communicate that he was taking the conversation seriously.

Calming himself, he turned back to the green-haired man. “I just…was surprised. Didn’t know what to say. I’m listening. You were in the alley…”

Zoro had yet to look at Sanji during this whole conversation, but he hesitantly glanced at the cook before looking away again as he said, “I tried to ignore it, but it started affecting me. At first I was just extra horny. It was an easy enough problem to fix. But it’s gotten to the point that I’m getting hard all the time. And the…emptiness feels more insistent.” He put his face in his hands and his elbows on the table, hiding entirely as he said, “I think I’ll need something more.”

Sanji said nothing, because there was no way Zoro was saying what he thought he was, and the cook wasn’t about to make an ass out of himself by jumping on an opportunity that wasn’t being offered. Zoro wasn’t asking to fuck Sanji.

“I need you to fuck me,” Zoro said in a rush.

Holy fucking shit, Zoro was asking _Sanji_ to fuck _him_. In the occasional fantasy he had allowed himself, that wasn’t a scenario he’d let himself consider. The swordsman was so overwhelmingly masculine that it seemed impossible that he’d let another guy top him.

Time stretched by as the cook’s mind went wild, until he realized that Zoro was no doubt angsting while waiting for an answer. “Yeah. Okay.”

The green head snapped up to meet Sanji’s eyes so fast that he was surprised the swordsman didn’t get whiplash. “What?”

Swallowing nervously, Sanji said, “I’ll help. If you need…if you want. Of course.” There was no way he was turning down Zoro when he needed him, especially when this was the request.

(-)

The cook seemed earnest, if a bit nervous, at the prospect of helping Zoro’s problem. It could just be another way to win against Zoro, though. “The same thing applies: no telling anyone. And…you can’t…use-”

“Let’s get this straight. This is between us. It’s not a competition or reason to lord anything over each other. If we’re doing this, it’s going to be good. I…I never want to hurt you like that. I’ll kick your annoying ass, sure, but this is different, Zoro.”

There it was again. When Sanji said his name his chest got kind of fluttery, and that was damn annoying. Zoro was sacrificing enough pride already; he didn’t need to be a swooning idiot like the cook was for women. Never. Even if he could privately admit that the blond man had a habit of making him feel…oddly flustered, Zoro would never show it, and he’d never stoop to swooning.

“Also, um…if once doesn’t work, we’ll figure something out, okay?” The cook was adorably red as he said it.

And, fuck, Zoro hadn’t thought about that. What if this need wasn’t something he could get rid of for good? Did he want to force Sanji to satisfy him for the rest of his life? Although, if he was honest with himself, that didn’t sound horrible. Well, only if Sanji was willing. It was alarming how quickly after the blond man agreed that this arrangement became much more attractive than daunting. Like maybe there was something here that Zoro hadn’t allowed himself to believe he could have.

Throughout the conversation, he couldn’t help but notice that the cook was responding remarkably well to everything Zoro said. Listening to him, not laughing at him, and, most importantly, agreeing to help him. And the way he said he never wanted to hurt Zoro…the swordsman couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Sanji felt something for him too.

Now that they had established that this was happening, Zoro’s persistent erection was getting painful. He bit his lip to keep from moaning as he quickly palmed himself. Realizing that he had done so in front of the cook was embarrassing until he realized he’d be doing something a lot more intimate before too long.

Of course Sanji had noticed. “Right now?”

Zoro barely had time to panic before they both heard, “Sanjiiii! I’m hungryyyyyy!” Saved by the Luffy.

The cook moved in a flash, kicking their captain out the kitchen door as soon as he came in. “I JUST FED YOU! GET LOST!” He locked the door after that.

“Maybe not right now,” Zoro said. Even if the rest of the crew had turned in for the night, Luffy had first watch. “Saved by the Luffy” would quickly become “cock-blocked by the Luffy” because the kid would be interrupting every half hour at least to try and get food. The swordsman didn’t want to be rushed as he tried to figure out gay sex for the first time. He knew the theory, but he was pretty sure the ladies’ man didn’t, and that meant neither had practical experience with men.

Sanji returned to eye Zoro closely, finally letting his gaze rest on the swordsman’s clothed erection. “But you clearly need something.”

“I’ll deal with it until we have an opportunity-” Zoro cut off with a gasp when Sanji’s hand rested on the bulge in his pants.

The cook was bright red and trying to look confident when he said, “I think working our way up might not be a bad idea. Then we won’t have to jump right to the top. You want me to touch you, right?”

Zoro could only nod emphatically. Sanji grinned. “Go ahead and take your shirt off so it won’t get dirty.” While the swordsman obeyed, the cook pulled his pants down enough to free his erection. Gasping, Zoro’s eyes fluttered closed when that skilled hand started stroking him. Almost immediately he began trembling; God, it had been so long since he’d been touched by anyone else, and he was desperate.

“Um, if I can’t…” It shamed him to even mention it, but from the second Sanji touched him, he knew it wouldn’t take long.

“Cum as soon as you’re ready. You need this pretty badly, don’t you?” The blond man’s voice was soft and reassuring. It made Zoro forgive himself, at least a little, for cumming almost right after he was given permission.

Muscles tightening in release, warm wetness spilling on his chest and stomach, pleasure flooding through him in waves…it had been too long since an orgasm felt _that_ good, and given how much he’d been masturbating recently, that said a lot. And he was pretty sure he heard the cook’s breath hitch when he let out a low moan as he came. It reminded him of something as he panted and came down from his high.

He eyed the cook. “Want me to touch you?” When Sanji looked immediately hesitant, he added, “Fair’s fair. Come on.”

When he was given a nod of assent, Zoro wasted no time in opening Sanji’s pants and freeing his cock. While Sanji had been very gentle, the swordsman applied force. Not giving the cook a chance to sit down, the blond man standing over him, Zoro took a firm grip and stroked.

He was delighted that Sanji had trouble keeping quiet, moaning wantonly before biting his lip. His expressions were wonderful as well. No reservations, all startled surrender and helpless pleasure. As incredibly arousing as he found the cook, Sanji was also undeniably adorable.

“Zoro…fuck, please. Faster. Harder.” Sanji was gasping, hips thrusting. His hands had settled on Zoro’s shoulders and were gripping tight.

The swordsman obliged, pleased when moments later, Sanji let out a gasping groan and came all over Zoro’s chest. It was by design; Zoro figured he already needed cleaning up.

The cook said nothing as he relaxed, just panting. When he caught his breath, he whispered, “Oh my God. Someone finally touched me.” It was barely more than a breath, but Sanji looked immediately stricken, like he hadn’t meant to say that aloud at any volume.

That was nothing Zoro ever expected to hear from the love cook. “Wait, you’re a virgin?”

When Sanji tried to turn away, red-faced and ashamed, Zoro stopped him with a firm grip on his arm. “Hey, we established nobody is laughing at each other. There’s nothing wrong with it. I just didn’t realize.” It actually meant a lot that Sanji was willing to do this with him to help him out. Of course… “You sure you want to do all this with me?”

Sanji started doing up his pants. His eyes met Zoro’s for a moment before he said, “Yeah, I’m sure.”

And maybe the swordsman was crazy, but he would swear there was something in those eyes that was trying to tell him that this was something more than a favor. Maybe he was overly hopeful, but it felt like it was real.

“You need cleaned off. Give me a second.” Sanji moved to get a dishrag and wet it in the sink before he gently scrubbed off the rapidly drying cum coating the swordsman’s torso.

When he was cum-free, Zoro put his shirt on again. He stood up and said, “So, should we discuss this more tomorrow?”

“Sounds good,” the cook said, turning back to his dishes.

Not sure what else to say, he bid the blond man good night and unlocked the door to walk out on the deck. And found Luffy waiting, leaning against the wall by the door. “You guys realize the galley has windows, right?”

Zoro’s stomach plummeted. So much for keeping this between the two of them. He’d closed the door behind him, so maybe he could do damage control without upsetting Sanji. “You were watching?”

Luffy looked matter of fact as he nodded. “You weren’t really quiet either. Someone else might have heard.”

The swordsman wasn’t sure what to say. “Don’t say anything to anybody, okay? We want to keep it between us as long as we can.”

“Okay.” Simple and honest, that was Luffy. “But if I mention this to Sanji, do you think he’d feed-”

Without warning, Zoro was pressing Luffy into the wall. “You aren’t going to embarrass or extort Sanji, or I will cut you. Captain or not, friend or not.” He didn’t realize how true it was until he said it. He loved his idiot captain and would die for him, but he also wouldn’t tolerate anything against their cook.

Luffy’s face split into that crazed, shit-eating grin of his. “Good!”

After a beat, Zoro got it. That was the grin Luffy employed when he was being his version of clever. “Wait, that was a test?”

“Yeah!” Their captain giggled, and his smile melted into his normal happy-go-lucky one. “After all, if anyone in my crew is going to date, I have to make sure it’s good. Zoro will treat Sanji right.”

Letting out a sigh, the swordsman said, “You know I will. I’m going to bed. Night, Captain.”

(-)

Sanji’s heart was still hammering from what had happened between Zoro and himself when he heard the exchange with Luffy outside the door. The panic and embarrassment of knowing they’d been seen quickly faded as Zoro stood up for him, going as far as to threaten _Luffy_. They all knew that Zoro and his captain were probably the closest people on the crew, having been together the longest. The short-tempered swordsman would put up with almost all of the captain’s shenanigans without much protest. They understood each other better than anybody else. Sanji wouldn’t lie; it made him jealous. So _Zoro_ threatening _Luffy_ on _Sanji’s_ behalf filled him with a warm glow.

Of course, Luffy came into the galley moments after Zoro left. “Hiya, Sanji!”

“I know, I know: you’re hungry.”

“Always. But I also want to talk about Zoro. You heard us, right?” The captain was so serious and matter-of-fact that it was spooky.

Sanji turned his back to the sink as he dried a dish and peered at the boy. “You know, it’s unnerving that I can never tell how much of your crazy and stupid is an act to cover this sort of behavior.”

“What do you mean, Sanji?” Luffy seemed quite honestly confused, innocently so. He was an enigma wrapped in a riddle slid inside a turkey roasted in an oven and stuffed into a rubber man. Really, Luffy was just what one would call “selectively serious”. Probably a side-effect of the kid being so up-front and honest. If something needed saying, he’d say it.

“Nevermind. What about Zoro?” Sanji didn’t want to talk about anything he didn’t have to. Luffy had mentioned “dating” to Zoro, but he clearly didn’t hear the discussion before things escalated.

“You two want to have sex.”

The cook dropped the plate he’d been drying on the floor, the crash timed perfectly with his mouth dropping open a little. “Selectively serious” or not, that was not a word he thought he’d ever hear from their captain. It’s not like he thought the kid was totally ignorant, but Luffy was always such a _kid_ that Sanji figured he didn’t pay attention to anything like that. Luffy didn’t pay attention to girls, Luffy didn’t pay attention to guys; Luffy paid attention to his dream and his crew.

“Did you not hear what we were talking about?”

“After you kicked me out, I came back and heard you say something about Zoro needing something.” Luffy shrugged. “Looked like you both needed it.”

Sanji was pretty sure he could bake his head in an oven and not achieve the heat in his face. Luffy had watched that. And, as Sanji thought, it didn’t really register to the rubber idiot that what happened was supposed to be private. Though his comment to Zoro that the galley had windows was fair; they should have been more careful.

Of course, Sanji had promised Zoro that the swordsman’s situation would be between the two of them. That meant if Luffy hadn’t heard, Sanji couldn’t tell him. “Look, it’s not that serious. It’s not like we’re dating, so just let this stay between us.”

“Zoro doesn’t do anything he doesn’t believe in.”

Those earnest words struck the cook. It was true. The marimo was an “all-in” kind of guy. But he came because he needed help from Sanji, not because he wanted Sanji in particular. Considering the other options, the swordsman probably considered Sanji the least offensive. Which, while neither quite an insult nor a compliment, wasn’t encouraging.

“He doesn’t ‘believe in’ me, we’re just-” Sanji was cut off as Luffy started giggling.

The kid looked so incredibly pleased as he said, “You’re crazy, Sanji. He was serious about hurting me if I did anything to hurt you. Otherwise, I know Zoro would never do anything to hurt me. If you’re the exception, you’re important. So don’t say dumb stuff.”

Picking up the broken dish to hide how flustered that made him seemed like a good idea. Luffy was right. Sanji had just been flattered at the gesture, had known it was an insane notion that the swordsman would ever hurt his beloved captain, but he hadn’t truly thought about what it meant on a deeper level. Zoro didn’t do anything he didn’t believe in. How was the stupidest kid Sanji had ever met also so perceptive?

Must have been the (relatively) ideal allocation of Luffy’s very limited brainpower. His best mental efforts were brought out when he had to think of some way to beat an impossibly powerful enemy. And, apparently, when he wanted Zoro and Sanji to understand each other. The rest of the time his brain rested so it didn’t burn out by thinking about anything other than food, fun, and becoming King of the Pirates.

The cook sighed. “I’ll make you a little more food.” When Luffy’s cheer died down, he added, “And then you’re going to keep watch.”

“Okay!” Luffy said.

Sanji pulled out some ingredients and turned on the stove, all while planning how to seduce a shitty swordsman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah…I can’t write anything short. Or finish things before starting new ones. Fuck me.
> 
> Anyway, this wasn’t as fluff as originally planned; one or two wrong comments and both of them get bent out of shape. But don’t worry, as with all of my stories, it gets worse before it gets better.

He wasn’t going to push it. Whatever Luffy said, and whatever Zoro felt, it didn’t change the fact that the love cook loved women. Sure, he might be willing to help the swordsman, and he might even enjoy the sexual attention (since it was apparently something he’d never had before), but that didn’t mean he felt like Zoro did. And getting his hopes up and reading into things was unacceptable. If this had to happen, Zoro would have to keep reminding himself that what they did meant nothing. He’d had his torso sliced open and survived; he didn’t need any more mortal wounds. And if that comparison indicated more serious feelings, it wasn’t worth paying attention to.

The next night Zoro had first watch. That was fortunate, because he wasn’t sure he could take another day like the one he’d just had. Every moment not touching himself was agony, the need eating away at him. And everytime he had his hand on his dick, he could just remember how that blond pervert’s hand had touched him. The swordsman wasn’t much for gentle, even before all this, any masturbation was fast and rough, only done when it really had to be.

But Sanji’s hands stroked, caressed, and gently gripped him. Even though they hadn’t been completely steady, as the cook was obviously inexperienced and nervous, those hands satisfied him in ways he couldn’t satisfy himself.

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t like Sanji’s hands were entirely soft; his callouses were just different than Zoro’s, from wielding knives and other kitchen implements rather than swords. But, yes, they were softer than the swordsman’s.

Tonight. It had to happen tonight, or Zoro was going to lose it. He really didn’t need an embarrassing spectacle like that in front of the rest of the crew.

(-)

Zoro looked rough. Sanji didn’t think he’d slept much, and the cook had never seen the other man look so on edge. He’d actually kicked Usopp in the face when it looked like he was headed towards the swordsman, and he’d told Chopper that Zoro was fine when the little doctor expressed concern at the marimo’s deteriorating condition. The Devil Fruit reindeer just looked between Sanji and Zoro before grinning at the cook, saying he was sure that Zoro was in good hands. It only took a moment after Chopper walked away to realize the little doctor knew exactly what was going on.

He had promised to help Zoro and take care of his needs. Sanji wasn’t a liar. So, using a special combination of ingredients and seasonings he had accidentally come across when experimenting, he made a meal that would make the crew very drowsy, so they would want to turn in early, and let them sleep soundly. Not strong enough to hamper them if something happened; the adrenaline would cut through it, but, barring an attack, they wouldn’t have to worry about interruptions from the others. He caught Zoro’s eye when he got into the kitchen where the others had already begun eating and shook his head after darting a look to the food and back. The swordsman got the message and just walked back out the door.

When the crew left the kitchen, yawning, it was only a minute, tops, before Zoro was in the kitchen, locking the door behind him, and attacking Sanji. The cook wasn’t ready to be pinned to the wall next to the stove and kissed like the swordsman needed him or he’d die. All that muscle pressing against him, that mouth that didn’t wait for an invitation, just met his and invaded without hesitation, and the moans as Zoro rubbed himself against Sanji had the cook hard in seconds. Fuck, Zoro was _desperate_.

The only way to break free long enough to speak was by sliding a hand in that short green hair and getting what little grip he could to pull the swordsman’s head back. The needy whine as their mouths parted nearly undid Sanji. The strong, stoic man had been weakened by his condition, and the uncharacteristic behavior was as concerning as it was arousing. “Holy fucking shit, Zoro, calm down!”

“Can’t. Need you.” It was all that was said before Zoro pulled out of his grip and was on Sanji’s mouth again.

And those two fucking words turned Sanji on to the point that nothing mattered anymore. Nothing but the swordsman who had stolen his affection and _needed_ **him** with such desperation. He slid a hand down to that muscular ass and grabbed it to pull Zoro even closer. He wasn’t remotely ready for the green-haired man to moan into his mouth and feel every muscle against him tense and that solid frame to shake like it was going to fly apart. Wait. Did he just…?

(-)

The embarrassingly easy orgasm cleared Zoro’s head a little. And made it easier to be embarrassed at all his behavior leading up to that point. All intentions of playing it cool and keeping distance between them had evaporated when he was alone with the man he loved, the man who had promised to fill up the emptiness inside of him.

Love? Fuck, when had that happened? He couldn’t be in love with Sanji, right? This whole thing was driving him entirely out of control, and he hated it. He hated that these feelings he’d been fighting to keep down were not only surfacing, but making waves that threatened to drown him. Letting this go further was unacceptable.

Taking advantage of his momentary clear-headedness, Zoro said, “Sorry. Just…” He tried to think of something to explain away how deeply Sanji affected him.

“Your…condition is getting bad, yeah? Don’t worry; it’s okay. That meal had a lot of natural weak sedatives so we won’t be bothered. I promised to help, and I’m…ready.” The last bit was punctuated with a pause that belied the statement.

Zoro hated being taken care of. It meant he was weak. So why did Sanji’s soft reassurances feel…good? It was just because his “condition” was only able to be fixed by the love cook. That’s what was making a mess of him. That was the only reason he was dying to offer himself in the most vulnerable position he could think of.

The cook seemed to take Zoro’s silence as skepticism. “Okay, I’m kind of nervous since this isn’t my thing, but that won’t stop me. If you need me, I’ve got you, Zoro.”

Not “his thing”. Right. Sanji liked women. It made it all the more irritating how much he enjoyed the blond-haired man saying his name. “Just shut up and fuck me.”

There were a few seconds of silence where the cook wouldn’t look at him. Then, eyes darting to the swordsman and away again, he said, “As long as we do it on the floor, we can do it in the pantry. It’s the most private place on the ship, really.”

Something about the way he said it triggered a thought. “Is that where you go to jack off?”

Sanji flinched as he pushed the swordsman away. “Yeah, so what? I don’t do anything near the food.” He double-checked that Zoro had locked the kitchen door and went into the pantry without waiting.

When Zoro entered the pantry, he didn’t see the cook. Then a foot kicked his back and sent him sprawling face-first on the floor. Before he could get up and retaliate, that deceptively slim frame was on top of him, pushing him down with that startling strength. He’d never forget the first time he really saw Sanji fight; how astonished he was that a skinny little cook could kick ass like that.

But Sanji was hard and rubbing against Zoro’s ass, and it felt so good and relieving that any desire to fight left him. “Fuck. Please. Inside me.” His pride was not going to stop him from finally getting what he needed.

The weight on him was abruptly gone. “How can I _fuck_ you with all your clothes on?”

Getting the indirect order and not caring enough to be indignant about it, Zoro got up on his knees and stripped off his shirt. He carefully set his swords aside before undoing his boots and sliding out of his pants, not relishing the feel of how the cum had dried and made them stick to his skin. Naked, he just lay back on the floor, feeling vulnerable and excited.

The cook was watching him with an expression he couldn’t describe. But there was some amount of anger in it that told the swordsman that he wasn’t dealing with the Sanji in the kitchen who reassured him. Something had upset him. Maybe it was finally sinking in that he was being forced to do these things to a guy. Maybe he resented Zoro’s needs.

(-)

Zoro only needed this. It didn’t actually mean anything to him. And Sanji had known that, he had, but it was starting to hurt as he realized all the begging and saying he needed Sanji was only because the cook happened to be there. If Luffy was less of a kid, Zoro would probably be just as, if not more, happy to have him there.

The confidence their captain had given him had disappeared. The softer aspects he was seeing of Zoro were tempered with the knowledge that this could only happen because of the swordsman’s condition. And the way Zoro had told him to “shut up and fuck me” had hammered home that Sanji was a means to an end. A chore.

But he wouldn’t let Zoro see how he affected Sanji. No, they’d just have some fun and then forget about that night. It made him feel a little sick to put it in those terms.

The first thing to do, though, was get rid of those assessing eyes, watching with what Sanji would call concern, if he thought Zoro would feel such a thing. He moved and rolled the swordsman onto his front so he didn’t have to look at that face for even a moment longer.

(-)

Yeah, the love cook was irritated to be doing this. But he should have thought about that before promising to help. Zoro hadn’t wanted to force the shit cook into doing anything, but if Sanji stopped now, the swordsman was confident it would actually kill him.

So he offered no resistance when he was rolled to face the floor. It helped that moments later his hips were lifted to leave his ass up in the air. As vulnerable as he felt, he was flooded with relief that something was finally going to fill that emptiness.

Slick fingers started circling and when one gently pushed in, he gasped. Then groaned as it sank further in. “Fuuuuuck…” It felt too good to have something filling him, even just the slightest bit. “That already feels so fucking good. More, please…” Another finger slid in. “Yessssss…”

“You’re already loose and ready. Your body really does need this.” Zoro couldn’t interpret that tone.

“ _I_ need _you_. Please, just take me. You can do whatever you want if you just fill this emptiness.” If it sounded desperate, it was because he was.

(-)

The stupid marimo needed to stop saying shit like that. He didn’t need _Sanji_ , he needed his dick. So the cook just grabbed his lube (because he would never waste good cooking oil on masturbation, he always had some on hand) and slicked up his dick. God, it was really happening. He was going to fuck Roronoa Zoro up the ass while the man begged him for more.

Concern about how strange it was to see the man act weak and needy was gone. It was all Sanji was needed for: fixing this problem and getting Zoro back under his own control. No point in dwelling on how Zoro had looked at him with _want_ that seemed more likely to burn Sanji than a hot frying pan. He wouldn’t think about how the swordsman had kissed him like he’d been drowning and Sanji had been the only way he could breathe. It didn’t matter.

He’d been telling the truth; Zoro’s body seemed to welcome the intrusion of Sanji’s fingers. When he started sliding his cock inside the swordsman, the eager hole seemed to suck him in. The cook was shaking from trying to hold back, because it was so hot and tight inside Zoro. It had been so easy going in, but now that ass didn’t seem to want to let him out.

The best part, he thought, was the way Zoro cried out when Sanji was fully inside him. It took him a moment to realize that part of that tightness had been because the swordsman had cum again. The big man was panting and trembling, and Sanji slid a hand around to see if he was still hard or if Sanji needed to wait.

Searching fingers brushed a rock-hard cock, and Zoro whined like the cook had hurt him. “No!” When Sanji’s hand retreated, the swordsman said, “Just you. I want to cum just from you filling me up.”

And damn if that didn’t push all the right buttons for Sanji. “Yeah? Well your body doesn’t seem like it wants to be fucked since it won’t let me go. Relax. I’ll give you everything you need if you let me.”

Where had that confidence come from? Sanji had never done anything with a man until he touched Zoro. He didn’t know how to make anal sex feel good for his partner. It was probably the fact that just being penetrated had made Zoro cum; the bar was pretty low, so as long as Sanji could fuck him, he was betting it would satisfy the swordsman. That said, he really did want to be good at fucking Zoro.

(-)

It was so much better than he had imagined. The pure pleasure and deep relief of finally having that aching emptiness filled had been enough to make him cum all on its own. If it felt less good he might have been embarrassed about how easy it was to make him lose control, but he’d hit the point where he’d given all the control to Sanji. The cook was in charge, and Zoro would take orders if it meant that Sanji didn’t stop. So when told to relax, he tried. The promise of everything he needed made it easier. He eased some of the unconscious clenching he’d been doing, trusting that the blond man would keep his word.

There weren’t words for the panic that filled him as Sanji pulled out. He couldn’t go back to that void, that need. But when the cook immediately slammed back in, causing a bloom of pleasure inside, he knew that he was safe. He wasn’t being abandoned.

He didn’t spare any thoughts about how weak he was as he reveled in Sanji filling him up over and over again. Every time the chef slammed home inside him, that burst of pleasure grew greater, and Sanji was only increasing in speed. Before he got past medium, Zoro came again, an explosion of uncontrollable pleasure and satisfaction.

“God, you keep cumming. You ever gonna stop?” That breath on his ear gave him goosebumps.

Zoro looked up and over his shoulder, surprised to find that Sanji was still dressed. Too focused on the dick filling him, he hadn’t noticed all the fabric where Sanji’s warmth touched him. It was disappointing. He had been looking forward to seeing and feeling all of that pale skin the cook hid out of sight under his suits.

“Mmm, not until you fill me up all the way. I won’t be able to stop cumming until I’m full of your dick and cum.” That wasn’t what he intended to say, but it was true.

The blue eye he could see got wide and the pupil grew at his words. “Fuck, Zoro, you’re getting a hell of a lot closer to your wish.”

(-)

He couldn’t stand that gaze. The way Zoro looked at him was…not just needy. There was something fond about it, a shade of attachment that made Sanji ache to look at. This was all about Zoro’s curse and reading into any of it would destroy Sanji eventually.

But he wasn’t lying; it wouldn’t be too much longer before he couldn’t hold on. The drag on his dick as Zoro resisted him pulling out combined with the almost gravitational pull as he thrust back in were better than he ever thought sex could be.

His smooth thrusts were devolving into slamming frantically into the swordsman. “Fuck, Zoro. I can’t…much longer.”

“Don’t try. Just finish it. God, Sanji, finish inside me so I can be whole.” The marimo sounded almost drugged as he said it. He hadn’t turned away, hadn’t stopped looking at the chef, and temptation was intense. If he would stop _looking_ at Sanji like that, he could keep things clear. But the idiot didn’t look away.

A handful of that green hair to get an uncertain grip, and Sanji had pulled Zoro up to kiss him. The swordsman moaned into it as his body released again, that strong frame trembling uncontrollably and muscles tense. The way he clamped down on Sanji was almost too intense.

Sanji liked this position more. Both on their knees, but Zoro bent forward a little and spread for him. It let him look at and touch all of the swordsman as much as he wanted. If he pulled Zoro’s back flush with his chest, he could look down and see how wrecked Zoro’s hard body was with all the pleasure Sanji was giving him. How his cock bounced freely with each thrust because the swordsman only wanted to cum from the chef’s dick.

It was a little disappointing that he couldn’t feel that glistening tan skin against his, but he’d decided that he was risking enough doing this; adding intimacy by actually being naked in front of Zoro was a bad idea.

So close now. “FUCK! Oh, fuck, Zoro, I’m going to cum so hard. You have no idea…”

The swordsman turned his head to look at Sanji again, and one strong calloused hand gripped the back of the cook’s neck to make sure he held the swordsman’s gaze. “Do it. Fuck, I’m begging you to cum inside me. I need you. Please.”

Nothing could have held back his orgasm after that. Everything spilled out of him, his cum, his voice, his self-control. The way the swordsman came worried Sanji that he would fly apart; he was nearly vibrating. He wrapped his arms around that muscled torso as he finished emptying himself. It felt good to cum with Zoro in his arms.

(-)

Panting, Zoro slowly came down from the high. As good as it felt to be filled up with Sanji’s dick and cum, and however satisfied he felt at that moment, he just knew it wasn’t over. This curse was going to come back again, and he would need Sanji again. Who was he kidding, he needed Sanji all the time, curse or no curse.

They slumped into each other, both breathing heavily, until Sanji at last pulled out and away. Already feeling awkward, grasping for something to say, he asked, “How did you know what to do?”

“Oh, there was a chef that would talk about his ‘adventures’ with other guys. Most of the guys would tell him to shut up, but I could tell some were interested.”

There was no stopping the follow-up question. “And which camp were you in?”

The cook shrugged. “It didn’t matter one way or the other, because I liked girls.”

It was like getting sucker-punched in the gut and the dick at the same time. Time to leave. “Thanks for this.” He started pulling on his clothes, hating his crusty pants, but he needed to wear something to go to the bathroom to clean up. And that’s what he would do, clean up and sit on watch and forget that the chef had been forced to fuck him to help him.

A small noise escaped Sanji and Zoro turned to look. The chef looked frustrated. “Is that all you have to say?”

“What do you want me to say?” The swordsman refused to apologize that Sanji had to do such disgusting things with a man. Sanji agreed to this; he could have said no.

After a pause, Sanji didn’t answer, but asked a question of his own: “Are you full now?”

Zoro blushed. “For now…but I think it isn’t all gone. I might…need you again.”

Maybe not, because the chef looked nauseous. “I just…”

Fuck it. “Nevermind. I’ll just take care of it myself. Don’t worry about it.” And Zoro left before Sanji could do something like thank him for sparing the cook the suffering.

(-)

“You and Zoro are really grumpy now.”

“Fuck off, Rubber Boy. Get lost until dinner.”

“That’s what I’m talking about.”

“Then go bother the marimo and let me cook in peace or you won’t eat anything tonight.”

“Zoro!”

“Leave me alone, Luffy.”

“That’s what Sanji said. You guys were supposed to be good, but it went bad. Why?”

“Because heterosexual guys don’t like fucking other guys.”

“But Sanji isn’t straight.”

“His swooning over every woman he crosses paths with means he is.”

“People can like both, Zoro. Don’t you?”

“…it doesn’t matter.”

“Sure it does! You like guys and girls, Sanji likes girls and you…it works out perfect!”

“Shut up, Luffy.”

(-)

The marimo just kept getting worse. Sanji had expected him to go find someone when they got to the next port, but when the cook came back from shopping, it was clear the swordsman hadn’t left the ship. So, as far as he was concerned, the idiot’s problems after they cast off again were his own fault.

It was getting bad when Zoro nearly ended up in a fight with Luffy. The rest of the crew (besides Chopper, who just looked sad) were shocked. They knew something was wrong with the first mate but attacking the captain for something he had said was crazy. Zoro loved Luffy; they were best friends. The skirmish ended before it really began when the rubber man whispered something into the swordsman’s ear. Whatever he said made Zoro push him away and retreat.

Despite himself, he worried about the green-haired moron when he didn’t show up for dinner that night. He’d only been eating one plate every night before escaping the company of everyone else. Given how much energy the swordsman usually expended training (although his problem made him train less lately), Sanji knew he wasn’t getting enough food.

Maybe…maybe he would make a snack for the marimo. He knew he had first watch tonight, so maybe he could give it to Zoro and leave without having his head bitten off. It wasn’t like he cared because it was Zoro; Sanji just hated to see anyone go hungry.

He didn’t have to go looking. He had just finished the dishes when the swordsman came in, that familiar burning look in his eyes, and pinned Sanji to the wall with a kiss. And, oh, he’d missed that.

The passion sweeping him away was broken when Zoro parted their lips briefly to say, “Oh, fuck. Please fuck me.”

It was like a bucket of ice water. Because, no, he wasn’t doing this again. The first time he had offered to help he ended up feeling sick and used. He pushed the swordsman away, saying, “Hell no. Get off of me.” The whine that got him was so pathetic that it hurt.

(-)

What was he doing? He’d planned on avoiding the kitchen after the day he’d had. It was about as bad as the first time they’d done it, so he knew he couldn’t risk the temptation. But he’d just walked into the galley anyway against his will.

But it hurt. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come in here…can’t control myself.” He needed to leave now. So why couldn’t he make his feet move?

The cook growled, and the swordsman loved it. “Why didn’t you just go into town at the last port, you stupid bastard?”

How did Sanji not already understand? “Because I can’t trust just anyone with this, you curly-browed creep. Do you really think I could just find a stranger? Hell, for all I know, talking to a stranger is what got me into this mess in the first place!”

That got him a brief look of surprise before Sanji said, “Then get Luffy to help you.”

Body moving of its own accord again, Zoro pushed Sanji back into the wall as he growled, “I don’t _want_ Luffy. I _want_ **you**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick move to end it there, I know. But the wrap-up might take a while, and I wanted to give you something more to read. Hopefully nothing seems too strained. Probably a little rushed, but, hey, I wouldn’t be moseying if I had a “Fuck Me” curse hitting critical mass either.
> 
> Also, I know Zoro’s ass was behaving strangely, but that was also the curse. XD
> 
> The interlude of pure dialogue helped me shorthand Luffy’s reaction, since I was on a roll and wanted to keep moving with the plot. Afterwards, I kinda liked it, so I left it that way.
> 
> Please review if it suits you, and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo…if the lack of fluff last chapter disappointed you, I’ve got your fix right here. Well, as much fluff as I could muster. They are still Zoro and Sanjji.

“What?” No, he’d heard that wrong. “That’s just because I was the one who was willing.”

The swordsman growled. “You resented that you promised to help me, and you didn’t hide it. You don’t want to fuck a guy. But I still want _you_. So I’m an idiot, but you’re the asshole.”

“What?!” He hadn’t resented helping…wait…he’d resented that Zoro only needed him, not wanted Sanji specifically. Had Zoro noticed and assumed it was disgust? “How fucking stupid are you? If I didn’t want you, how would I get it up? How would I manage to cum inside you if the idea of you being a man sickened me?”

There was a moment of silence as they met each other’s eyes, both angry and breathing heavily, and both searching for answers. Finally, Sanji decided to speak. “I didn’t like doing that because I was your only choice. I felt _used_ when you thanked me and left right after.” The swordsman flinched. “It didn’t mean anything; you just had your condition to take care of.”

“You had just said that you liked girls. So I had no business being with you like that, forcing you to do something you hated. Maybe I’m a monster, but not that kind.”

It took Sanji a moment to remember what the swordsman was talking about. “Oh. You asked which camp I was in, and I said it didn’t matter, which it didn’t. Because I liked girls. I still like girls, but…I like you too. Guys have never had any appeal to me…just you. The most masculine man, the farthest from a girl I could get…and I’ve never wanted anyone more in my life. It should sound crazy.” The cook slid a hand a hand around the back of that tan neck and made sure Zoro was meeting his gaze. All or nothing, because his instincts were telling him he was finally reading the situation right. “But how I feel about you comes so naturally.”

(-)

Zoro thought his heart and dick might explode from hearing that. Did Sanji really mean that? Well, even if he had thought Sanji was straight, he’d never thought he was cruel, never thought he’d play with Zoro like this. So he meant what he said.

He pressed the blond man into the wall with another brief kiss before he said, “You bastard. You have no idea what that means to me.”

“Well, no, because you haven’t said anything, you stupid marimo. My cards are on the table. You aren’t a fucking coward; stop hiding yours.” Despite the harsh-sounding challenge, one of those wonderful hands was sliding up and down his spine soothingly.

No, the swordsman was not a coward. “I love you.” He loved the way that blue eye got wide and the cook’s breath seemed to catch. “I don’t know how, and I don’t know when, but I fell in love with the pervert cook.”

Sanji’s mouth was on his now, eager as he pressed his erection into Zoro’s. When their lips parted, he asked, “You don’t know?”

“I was doing a really great job of repressing everything until this all started. So, no, I’m not sure when this really became real.”

(-)

Of course Zoro didn’t know because he had ignored his feelings. “Is it weird that I first found you attractive when you stood still and got your torso slashed?”

He could see the surprise on the swordsman’s face before he said, “Yeah, that’s weird, but no one on this ship could be accused of being normal. You liked me getting hurt?”

Idiot. “Of course not. But I was impressed with your conviction. Seeing how committed you were to your dream after I had given up on mine…I was jealous. Even if I thought you were the stupidest person under the sun for allowing yourself to get nearly killed.”

A groan and Zoro’s dick rubbing insistently on his thigh brought him back to the present. The marimo said, “I’m so hard and empty. Please fuck me, Sanji. I’ll do whatever I have to to prove that this isn’t just a curse.”

“You already have. There’s no curse that could make a stubborn asshole like you say you loved me if you didn’t mean it.”

Apparently Zoro wanted to do more than that, because Sanji gasped when the swordsman slid down to his knees and started undoing his belt and pants. And when that mouth took part of him in, he slid a hand into that green field of hair. As Zoro started moving and gradually took more of Sanji in, it was clear he had no more experience with this kind of thing than Sanji did. And even if there was a hint of teeth at one point that set the chef on edge in a bad way, he was still moaning and enjoying the swordsman’s efforts.

Before he could get too far, he gripped that green hair and carefully pulled Zoro back. He pulled Zoro up again to kiss him, surprised that he didn’t mind the taste of his own dick that faintly lingered there. Then he just hugged the swordsman close and whispered in his ear: “Let’s go in the pantry. I’m going to fill you so up until you can’t imagine being empty. No matter how many times we have to do this, or how many years it may take, I’m going to satisfy you. If I’m not good enough to do it now, we’ll just have to practice every day until I get better.”

He loved how that made Zoro hug him tighter. “I can get behind a training regimen like that.” Then he was being eagerly pulled into the pantry.

(-)

God, hearing those promises from Sanji, those words that meant this wonderful thing between them wasn’t going to end anytime soon…Zoro wanted to feel that guarantee. He didn’t even wait to be told, just set his swords aside and stripped down. He sat down with his knees up and slightly parted, leaning back on his hands to look at the man above him. “You too. I want to feel you this time.”

One soft hand pressed against his chest until he was lying with his back on the floor, looking up at the chef who was spreading the swordsman’s legs apart to kneel between them as he unbuttoned his shirt. “You want that, do you?”

Oh, that cocky tone that would normally piss him off was just making him shiver and feel even emptier. “Yeah, I want to feel every bit of you as you fill me up.” He watched that shirt be discarded to reveal a pale expanse of chest. “I want to watch you fuck me this time.”

Zoro was pressed down with a kiss for a moment before the chef pulled away to wrestle off his shoes. “Shouldn’t it be ‘making love’ now?”

He shuddered from how badly he wanted that. “Well, if we love each other, fucking will be that sappy, right?”

(-)

Sanji heard the uncertainty in the swordsman’s tone. And he realized that he hadn’t said it, not like Zoro had. “Yeah, I love you, you macho shitty swordsman. So I guess I can’t fuck you without expressing that. Do you want me to ‘fuck love’ to you, then?”

The intensity of the moment was broken when Zoro started laughing. “That sounds terrible. Just pick one or the other since we’ve established it’s the same thing for us.”

Even if he was fighting down a smile, Sanji also had a sudden surge to dominate the bigger man, to make him take the chef seriously. He pressed him down hard onto the floorboards, hand sliding to the swordsman’s dick. “Is that what you want? You want to get _fucked_ until you’re a quivering mess?”

That solid frame shuddered. “Yes. Fuck yes. Don’t touch my dick; I just want you to fuck me and fill me up inside.”

Sanji groaned as one hand felt around for where he hid the lube. “Do you have any idea how fucking hot you sound when you beg like that? When you first asked me to fuck you, I thought it was impossible that a big strong man like you would want someone like me on top of him. But you really do love it. And maybe it’s the curse but…the way you said you wouldn’t trust just anyone like this…I think it’s really you that likes giving up control. It’s _you_ that loves that you can trust me with this. Am I wrong?”

(-)

No, Zoro didn’t think Sanji was wrong; it had been a somewhat embarrassing realization during his clearer moments the past few days. The need that the curse gave him made it easier to surrender control, but the swordsman could see himself doing that even if he was cured. It just felt too good to allow some weakness for himself, to let go. There was no other place he could afford to let his guard down, not if he wanted to be the world’s best swordsman.

But outright admitting it was another thing entirely. “I trust you,” was all he said.

“And you should,” Sanji said. “All I want that control for is to give us both as much pleasure as I possibly can…to get as close as I can to you.”

He followed those statements with sliding his pants off. They had already been open from Zoro’s blowjob. And this was what Zoro had been waiting for. While the swordsman spent all his time on the deck, training under the sun (often with his shirt off), the chef spent his time in the kitchen, and when he was in the sun most of his skin was covered. It left his skin almost hypnotically pale. Zoro couldn’t stop looking.

(-)

Even if they’d settled that they loved each other, and even if they had already done this, Sanji felt incredibly self-conscious when Zoro was looking at him like that. “It’s rude to stare.” It sounded stupid and defensive even to him, but he couldn’t take that look any longer.

A blink seemed to break the swordsman out of a trance. “Sorry, just…you’re gorgeous.”

Now he knew he was blushing. No way did hard-core-training macho-man Roronoa Zoro just call him “gorgeous”. That was crazy. “I know I’m not chiseled out of stone and sun-drenched, but you don’t have to tease me.”

Those strong arms tugged him down against that hard body. “I’m not teasing. This lean muscle-” Zoro trailed his hands down Sanji’s arms, sides, and slid them along his chest and stomach, eliciting a gasp and a quiver of said muscles that the chef couldn’t hide. “And do you have any idea how incredible your skin is?”

“I…” He didn’t know what to say to that.

A very tender, very gentle kiss was laid on his lips before the swordsman said, “You’re everything I didn’t know I needed. Looking back, I think I must have been blind.”

Sanji’s heart was racing from the kiss and those words. He had no idea Zoro had any romance in him. “Imagine how blindsided I felt when the perfection of manhood was the only person who could make me feel like this.”

Thinking his heart couldn’t take too much more of this, the chef leaned in to whisper in the swordsman’s ear. “Imagining your hard naked body, sucking your cock to hear all the noises I could pull out of you…I never thought it would go like this, so I’ve had so many fantasies of you fucking me…all over the ship.”

He had found the lube and was slicking up his dick as he enjoyed watching Zoro’s pupils explode and body shake from the images he was giving him. “Oh, _fuck_! Just fuck me, Sanji, please. I need you inside.”

Who was he to deny his love’s needs?

(-)

The sudden penetration was like cold water on a hot day: relief that was critical to his survival. He was no longer missing anything; Sanji slid in perfectly to make him whole. And facing each other, both naked? He’d never felt more exposed or turned on in his life. Meeting that blue eye under that ridiculous curly eyebrow was far more intense when Sanji was looking at him…with love.

God, the whole thing made him sappy and weak. But it was okay. This was the one person he trusted to see him vulnerable like this. The only one he could enjoy giving control to. “Thank you. God, I need you so badly.”

As Sanji started to move he pressed a kiss to Zoro’s lips. “You have no idea how incredible it is to hear you beg me to and thank me for fucking you. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing it.”

That wasn’t quite right. Everything came to a halt as Zoro reached up to get ahold of Sanji’s neck. He meant to grab the back and pull the chef close, but his hand closed around the front, not hard enough to hurt or choke, but if Sanji’s eyes getting wide and the whimper he let out were any indication, it was the right amount of force for the blond-haired man. Guess they both enjoyed trusting the other. But they could explore that later.

“It’s not just fucking, and it’s not just the curse. I need **_you_**. Everything. Not just sex.” Zoro didn’t want there to be any confusion as to what was happening here and why. He let the chef’s neck go to stroke down the side of his face. “I don’t half-ass things, and I definitely won’t be loving less than everything about you.”

The chef’s eyes looked wet as he swallowed once and sealed his mouth to the swordsman’s before thrusting with renewed fervor.

(-)

It wasn’t _fair_ for Zoro to spring this romantic and sentimental side on Sanji! Sure, the chef had fallen, but the damn marimo was making sure he’d never get up. The swordsman had him.

And that hand had sent his heart racing and sent fresh waves of heat through him. The strong calloused appendage could kill him instantly if the swordsman wanted. But it just held his throat, nothing violent or threatening. He had no idea that sort of thing turned him on, but he supposed when he was in love with a hardened killer, someone who could destroy him but never would…it was heady knowledge that that level of power would only rough him up, never truly hurt him. And fuck if it hadn’t given him all kinds of ideas of how he wanted Zoro to get rough with him.

That ass was still greedy for him, but it was somehow gentler than before. Maybe because Sanji was taking it slower, but the clenching force was lessened. Maybe the swordsman’s body trusted that Sanji would give him what he needed. This curse had given Zoro’s ass, at least, a mind of its own.

He could never forget about Zoro himself, though. “But if you want me to beg, I will. Because I am so fucking empty inside. I won’t be satisfied until you’ve filled up every bit of me. Please, Sanji. _Please_.”

Okay, the time for moving slow was over. The chef started fucking the swordsman hard, revelling in the gasps and helpless cries it got him. They loved each other, but they both also loved this. They way Zoro would show this weakness, this submission only for him was intoxicating. No one else was allowed to have control over the swordsman like this. Just Sanji.

(-)

Finally! He was being fucked in earnest and it felt so relieving and pleasurable he didn’t know what to do with himself other than try to push back against those thrusts. But his lover placed a hand on his hip and gave him a devious smile. “I’m in charge, Zoro. Let me take care of you.”

And after that he could only lie back and take it, loving every inch moving in and out, filling him up gradually. It wouldn’t be long now; Sanji’s thrusts were getting erratic, and Zoro was close to the edge as well. He had noticed he hadn’t had the multiple orgasms that had been built up like lasts time, and he could only assume it was because he hadn’t waited weeks to get proper attention.

“Oh, fuck, I’m close,” Sanji said with a gasp. “Your ass is back to trying to keep me inside you. Are you close?”

Zoro snorted before a slight cry as Sanji nailed the right spot at the perfect angle. “Of course I am. As soon as you fill me up I’m going to lose it.”

“Get ready to lose it because I can’t last any longer!” No sooner had he finished speaking than Sanji shook and came, hot spurts inside making Zoro’s brain fizzle out with how good it felt. The swordsman exploded all over his chest, practically screaming as the chef gave him everything he needed.

It took a few moments for them both to calm, and Sanji hovered over him to kiss him. It was gentle and languid, which was how he felt. Sanji was _everything_ he needed.

(-)

A knock came at the pantry door, and Luffy’s voice came through. “Hey, I’m glad you guys are getting along again, but we’re all trying to sleep. Can you keep it down?”

Sanji saw Zoro blush at the same time he felt his own cheeks burning. This hadn’t been planned, so he hadn’t sedated the crew. And the pantry was over the male bunkroom. But then both he and the marimo burst out laughing.

“Guuuuys…it’s not funny. I’m tired, and Zoro begging to be fucked is loud and distracting.”

They both grew silent and still at those words coming from their childish captain. Crap, Sanji didn’t know if the swordsman wanted to come out about their relationship yet, much less have anyone know he preferred to be on bottom.

So when Zoro said, “Get used to it!” to their captain through the door, Sanji felt like he was floating with happiness.

There was a brief silence before Luffy said, “You’re skipping out on your watch, Zoro.”

The chef felt like groaning, because he knew that Luffy was playing the card he knew would get Zoro to move. The swordsman was honorable and didn’t skip his turns to keep watch. Sanji knew he was about to lose his lover to duty. “You suck, Luffy.”

“I’m going back to bed,” Luffy said.

Zoro was already moving to put his clothes on. He took the handkerchief the chef offered to clean up his chest. Sanji sighed. “I’ll bring you a snack in a little bit, huh? Since you missed dinner.”

“Sounds good. For some reason spending time with you makes me hungry,” the swordsman said with a smile.

Before the green-haired man could stand, Sanji pulled him in for a kiss. Whispering in his ear to feel a slight shudder pass through him was satisfying. “But at least your other hunger is satisfied, right?”

“Thoroughly satisfied. For now. But it sounded like you would be happy to help me when I’m feeling empty.”

“Wow, I’m surprised an idiot like you was actually listening.”

“When I have a pervert whispering promises in my ear, it catches my attention.”

“Get to your watch if you’re gonna leave. Shitty swordsman is the best we can do tonight, I guess.”

“Like a shit cook would be better? Please.”

Before he stood, Zoro pulled Sanji in for another kiss. It was deep, and those strong, calloused hands ran through his hair and down his spine, pulling the chef closer for a moment before letting go. It was startling how good the swordsman was at communicating love in gestures. When Zoro did that, Sanji didn’t need to hear anything to know it. Zoro loved him.

But unlike his lover, Sanji was just fine with words. “I love you too, Zoro.” And even as the swordsman walked away, it felt like everything was sliding into place, right where it belonged. Strange as it might seem to others, Zoro and Sanji fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun? I hope so. Luffy was a little OOC at the end, but I chalk it up to him being sleepy and me wanting to finish this before the end of the year. I had a reviewer issue a challenge, and that spurred me on.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I’d love to hear what you thought of this, even if this is the last chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to finish one thing before starting another, but this is turning out to be too long for a comfortable one-shot, at least in my opinion. So I’ve posted what I’ve got so far to see if anyone enjoys it. I need to finish my other fics.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this. Feel free to review if it pleases you. This is my first fic for this fandom, and hopefully it isn’t too OOC.


End file.
